The present disclosure relates to a vaporized fuel processing apparatus provided with a closing valve that is provided in a path connecting between a fuel tank and a canister for controlling communication between the fuel tank and the canister.
Prior art discloses a vaporized fuel processing apparatus in which a closing valve is provided in a path connecting a fuel tank and a canister, and the closing valve is closed such that the fuel tank transitions to a sealingly closed state during parking of a vehicle. In the case of this vaporized fuel processing apparatus, if the fuel tank develops a negative pressure under a certain condition, and if the negative pressure becomes large, there is a risk that the fuel tank could be deformed by the negative pressure because the fuel tank is in the sealingly closed state. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-242723 discloses a technique of opening a closing valve when a fuel tank has a negative pressure.